Three words
by black widow mistress
Summary: "Joan!" He says once again as she reaches him with a force that almost sends them both reeling backwards, her arms around his neck holding him as she buries her face in his neck.


**As per with everything I own nothing... except word. Anyway, reviews are loved... greatly, so enjoy!**

* * *

Joan's a little cautious as she enters the waiting area of the airport. She knows he's landed, that he's due to come out any moment, she's just not sure what to tell him, what to say to make everything better.

"I love you? Too corny?" She asks herself but then she's not sure if he'll believe it after the way she treated him before he left. Accusing him of lying to her again. No, she thinks to herself, I love you definitely isn't the right thing to say, not after the way they parted.

She's no sooner finished this train of thought when she hears his curious voice from the gates calling her name, her eyes locking on his tall frame and everything she's just thought about is forgotten as she's running towards him in five inch pumps, her handbag slung over her shoulder.

"Joan!" He says once again as she reaches him with a force that almost sends them both reeling backwards, her arms around his neck holding him as she buries her face in his neck.

"I missed you" She murmurs gently and he's sure he can feel the wetness of tears touching his skin, his hands drop the luggage and he holds her tightly, his arms winding around her waist to hold her to him.

"I missed you too" He says softly in her ear causing her to smile against his neck and the tears to break free totally. "Are you okay?" He asks gently, still holding her close, not wanting to let go of her, the past week has been hell for him, and he knows it has been for her too.

"Fine" She says, with a tear choked voice that breaks slightly.

He moves her backwards slightly, still holding her, and stares at her face, her eyes puffy with tears and a look of unsureness in her eyes and he immediately feels bad for not having called, not having told her how he was except for the phone call this morning to the office telling her he'd be home tonight, he'd done what he had to.

"You're not okay, I can tell by looking at you, god I'm sorry Joan" He says as he brings her close to him once more, he hands gripping his shirt like he's going to disappear and his heart feels heavy for the strong woman in front of him, currently showing her weaknesses not only to him but to the whole of the airport, some passerby's whom are smiling, some pointing and the majority staring curiously at the couple before walking off , the blonde woman clinging tightly to the man in front of her.

He wonders briefly what they must think, before chasing the thought away and stroking her hair gently telling her she's going to be okay, that they're going to be okay, that everything is going to be alright and that he just wants to go home and curl up on the couch holding her close.

"I love you" She finally chokes out and he grins at the words, something he's longed to hear for a week, a week that was far too long in his opinion.

"I love you too" He says softly in her ear before pulling back and tilting her chin up. She stares at him with wide blue eyes, the tear stains down her perfectly made up skin not mattering as he leans down to kiss her, his lips colliding with hers in a way she's missed for a while. The way that they would when one came back from a mission or when one was in danger and she realises right then just how much he means to her. The fear that she no longer felt a burning love fleeing her mind as she winds her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. She's breathing heavily as he releases her lips and she briefly hears him mutter something about getting home before the whistles and applauding of the bystanders causes her to remember where she is.

"I'm so sorry" She says before he captures her lips once more, his fingers lightly caressing her face before he leans his forehead against hers at the end of the kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" He says as he grabs her hand in one of his and his bag in the other, leading her towards the door a grin forming across his face as he thinks about her and how much she means to him, and he thinks to himself what to say next but the only words he can think to utter are "I love you".

* * *

**A/N: So I wanted to write a cute fluff fic and it ended up a little angsty, and I've never written angst! Also, it's not in my normal style, I don't know, it just happened, so if you review I will love you forever! :) Enjoy!**


End file.
